Befall
by Yuuram88
Summary: Oneshot. It's Yuuri's birthday, but something is up with Wolfram.


Befall

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

AN: I know Yuuri's birthday past, but I just felt like doing a short piece around it. Here's another one-shot and sorry if there are mistakes, but I can't really be bothered looking over it when writing. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

***

Blood Pledge Castle was strangely quiet as Yuuri strolled through the corridors. He found it odd because just yesterday everyone was running around, preparing for his 17th birthday. Yuuri sighed in exasperation not really seeing the point of making all this fuss for his upcoming birthday. Being king could be quite overwhelming, but he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Yuuri figured that everyone was taking a break and he felt they needed it after all the hard work, organizing for the special occasion which would be taking place in a few hours time. Continuing on his stroll Yuuri became lost in his thoughts. What he found odd though was the way Wolfram was acting. He knew that Wolfram had come a long way from the first time he met him. He wasn't as temperamental; more in control of his emotions and not lashing out at the smallest things. However, that wasn't what Yuuri found weird it was the fact Wolfram was mingling with others and not paying attention to Yuuri.

Yuuri couldn't help but feel rejected with the new development. Wolfram still talked to him, but the passion he held for him wasn't as strong. It was like they were just friends, not that they weren't to begin with, but Wolfram would bring up the issue of their engagement. Nowadays, things were different. Wolfram hardly ever talked about their entanglement which unnerved Yuuri. Sure he had wanted to be just friends with Wolfram before, but now it was different.

Yuuri knew there was a reason why he kept the engagement intact. He may have not known then, but he does now. If this was Wolfram's way of distancing himself from him then he will get to the bottom of it. He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts when he heard a soft chuckle he was very familiar with. Turning around, Yuuri saw Wolfram laughing with one of his own personal soldiers.

The sight made Yuuri clenched his fists tightly a dark feeling consuming him. He couldn't identify what the feeling was, but he knew that he didn't like the thought of Wolfram being intimate with another. He made his way towards the two.

"Wolfram..."

Wolfram's attention averted towards Yuuri, eyes widening slightly at the dark expression on the young king's face. The young soldier also noticed the Demon King's countenance, bowing as he made a fast retreat. A satisfied feeling filled Yuuri as he smirked mentally, seeing the soldier run off somewhere. Yuuri's gaze focused on Wolfram once more. Wolfram felt a shiver run down his spine at the look.

"Was there something you wanted Yuuri?"

There was definitely something Yuuri wanted, but he wasn't going to voice it yet, "Yes. You and I need to talk."

"What is there to talk about and shouldn't you be getting ready for your birthday celebration since it'll be in a few hours." Wolfram voiced matter-of-factly.

"That may be so, but this is more important."

"Alright then, talk."

"Not here. Let's go somewhere more private."

Wolfram arched a blond eyebrow, "Nope. Here is fine."

"Wolfram, don't make me order you. Now can we please go somewhere private?" Yuuri tried to keep his composure.

Wolfram relented and made their way to the royal bed chambers. Upon arriving, Yuuri opened the door, letting Wolfram in first then following after, as he closed and locked the door.

Wolfram sat on the edge of the bed, arms crossed against his chest, a questioning look in his expressive green eyes. Yuuri stared right back, determined to make Wolfram talk about his strange behaviour.

"What is going on with you Wolfram?"

Wolfram tilted his head in curiosity, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you mingling with anyone and everyone while avoiding me in the process."

"I have not been avoiding you and I was just being respectable since your birthday is today and just trying to be polite to our guests." Wolfram stated calmly.

"Would that guest include your own personal soldier?" Yuuri retorted.

"What is the point of this and why do you care who I talk to?" Wolfram asked defiantly.

"I care because I feel like I'm losing you or have lost you and that would be the point of this."

Wolfram was surprised at the answer, but didn't show it. Yuuri continued.

"You don't hang out with me anymore. You give others more attention than you've ever given anyone. I feel like I don't know you anymore."

"Have you ever really known me Yuuri?" Wolfram retorted sharply.

Yuuri took a step back at Wolfram's tone. Wolfram continued.

"So are you accusing me of being a 'cheater', is that it?"

Yuuri eyes widened at the question, but vigorously shook his head, "No, that's definitely not it. I would never accuse you of such an act, because I know enough to know you wouldn't."

Wolfram lowered his gaze, "But what if that was the case, what would you do?"

Yuuri's mouth gaped open a paralyzing fear consuming him. He didn't know where it came from; all he knew was the venomous fear flowing through his veins. Seeing Wolfram's dejected look made any possible hope crash before him. However, if this was the case then he had no one else to blame but himself.

"Wolf...I...I'm sorry." Yuuri whispered brokenly.

Wolfram stared at Yuuri in bewilderment, confused at the sudden apology.

"What are you sorry for? I'm the one at fault." Wolfram stated sadly.

"No you're not because this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me and my selfish needs. Me hurting led you to seek comfort somewhere else. However, I can't lose you because that would hurt more than you being with someone else. I want to still have you in my life even if you are with someone else." Yuuri voiced quietly an underlining of desperation in his tone.

Wolfram shook his head in denial, "No, no, no...You can't do this. Yuuri please just break the engagement. There's no point in keeping up with it. I don't want you hating me because of some accident."

"I could never hate you," Yuuri looked at Wolfram in shock, "I don't know who gave you that idea, but I will never hate you for something you couldn't control and even if you could I still wouldn't."

"Damn it Yuuri! Stop being so damn understanding and just break it. It's you birthday today so do it then and then it'll be over." Wolfram stood up, glaring.

"I won't not until you tell me why you are so desperate to break it and if it's because of this person you're seeing then at least tell me the truth." Yuuri asked, eyes shining with hurt, but determined nonetheless.

Wolfram growled in frustration, walking towards the large windows. Staring out he could see Günter flailing about, trying to get the last minute things done for the celebration. He sighed, speaking up.

"There's no one." Was the whispered response.

Yuuri's body flooded with relief and confusion, "What do you mean? I thought you were with someone with the hints you kept giving."

"You stupid wimp!" Wolfram snapped.

Yuuri felt slight fear of Wolfram's temper rising, but continued to listen as the blond continued on.

"You are so damn aggravating. Don't see what I'm doing? Why can't you just do the logical thing and break the engagement?"

"Because there's no reason to break it, I've made myself clear that I want you in my life and you just admitted to not being with another." Yuuri summarised.

Wolfram stalked towards Yuuri, eyes narrowed dangerously, "There is a reason and I know that reason, hence why I'm telling you to break it."

Yuuri looked at the blond in front of him, "What are you talking about it?"

Wolfram wanted to wring something or a certain someone's neck, walking towards to bed once more and sitting down in a huff.

"I'm saying that if you don't dissolve the engagement then you're going to have to set a date for the wedding when you make your birthday speech."

Yuuri's mouth gaped open once again as the information sunk in, "You can't be serious?"

Wolfram glared heatedly, "Oh no, I'm just saying this to pull your chain and see how a wimp like you would react. Of course I'm being serious you idiot!"

Yuuri slowly made his way towards Wolfram and sat by him. His mind was still reeling from the words spoken.

Yuuri sighed, a small smile gracing his lips, "If that's the case, fine then, I'll announce it."

A stinging pain was felt at the back of his head as he saw Wolfram towering over him, fuming.

"Are you out of your mind, you good for nothing wimp. You can't just go making a life altering announcement like that as though it's the most natural thing in the world."

"But Wolfram, it is. We're engaged anyway and we should at least make a date to keep the people happy."

"You insufferable wimp! What about how I feel? This is not something you should be taking lightly."

"I'm not." Yuuri stated seriously.

Wolfram stared at Yuuri, trying to gauge a lie within the obsidian eyes. There was nothing but defiance in his statement.

A tired sigh escaped the blond, "Please don't do this Yuuri."

There was a tense silence. Yuuri broke it.

"How do you feel about me Wolfram?"

Wolfram stiffened not ready to answer that question, especially not when Yuuri was the one asking.

"Please Yuuri, don't."

"No Wolfram, I want to know." Yuuri sat up, invading the blue-clad soldier's personal space.

Wolfram turned his back towards Yuuri, refusing to let him see the tears building up in his eyes.

"I love you. However, I can't marry you. It wouldn't be fair to you or me. I want you to be with me willingly and not out of obligation. I rather you be happy then be with me when you don't love me."

Yuuri's chest tightened at the admission, knowing it was killing Wolfram to confess his true feelings. However, he wasn't going to let Wolfram keep falling alone because he's going to catch and fall with him. He moved closer to the blond, wrapping his arms around his waist, laying his chin on Wolfram's right shoulder. Wolfram gasped softly.

"Yuuri..."

"You're not alone because I intend on falling with you. We're in this together. We don't have to get married right away, but I will make sure everyone knows tonight that you belong to me and as I to you." Yuuri whispered soothingly.

He felt Wolfram shift to face him. Wolfram's eyes sparkled, making Yuuri smile contently, knowing he was doing the right thing following his heart.

"Are you sure about this?" Wolfram asked just in case.

Yuuri glared and Wolfram relented, "Geez wimp, I was just trying to make sure you weren't forcing yourself and being all self-sacrificing. If you were then I'd make you regret the day you proposed to me."

"I thought you've already been doing that." Yuuri teased.

Wolfram's eyes darkened, hands balling into fists as Yuuri slowly backed away from the irate blond, smirking. A knock came at the door, saving Yuuri from immediate death.

"Your Majesty, the party will start soon, please get ready." Günter wailed dramatically.

"Thank you Günter, I'll do that now." Yuuri replied as he heard Günter walk away to go harass some poor unsuspecting soul.

Yuuri turned back towards Wolfram, "That means you too."

"Shut it wimp! This isn't over." Wolfram said as he made for the exit, but was stopped when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

Wolfram gave Yuuri an inquiring look, but Yuuri remained silent as he pulled Wolfram into his embrace. A hand cupped his porcelain cheek tenderly a chaste kissed placed upon his lips. Yuuri pulled back to stare at Wolfram. Green eyes were questioning.

"I love you too."

Wolfram's face flushed prettily, although the small smile adorning his lips showed his joy. They untangled from their embrace as Wolfram made for the door but stopped to look back.

"Happy Birthday, Yuuri."

**OWARI**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the read. It would be appreciated to hear what you thought of this. Thanks!


End file.
